


游荡的夜莺

by meilanye



Category: psychopath diary
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilanye/pseuds/meilanye
Summary: 徐仁宇一眼相中在街头用身体揽客的陆东植，陆东植却被另一个人带走了。
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植, 毛泰久/陆东植
Kudos: 11





	游荡的夜莺

  
A side  
徐仁宇的那辆凯迪拉克被他磨合得很舒适。美国车总是很耗油，很有徐仁宇留学时见的美国人不大将油钱放在眼里的气质。大不了为了石油再打一场中东，这恶毒的幽默是很切实的。  
他调高车内的温度。暖风烘在脸上，不错的空调是这部车除了舒适的真皮座椅外的第一个优点。第二个是这部车的后备箱大得能塞下猎枪与一个人的尸体。  
寒冬腊月，徐理事漫不经心地发现路边的那个穿短裙的娼妇。披着一件浅棕风衣，高挑却体态丰盈嫩得像一颗饱满的、熟透得有点糜烂的、带着白色绒毛的水蜜桃，咬一口就飞溅出汁液了。这种美合该被正派人鄙薄，一边鄙薄他，道德君子们一边盯着那浑圆挺翘的屁股与胀鼓鼓的奶子目不转睛。  
那具肉躯有着淫贱下流的美，徐仁宇开近了些，他看见陆东植脸上那纯洁的媚笑。纯洁，用这个词形容一个流莺、一个暗娼实在是对新娘手上的百合花、拉裴尔所画的圣母玛利亚、少女头上的花冠的一种鄙薄。但这个形容竟在陆东植身上合称了。  
一个纯洁的婊子。徐仁宇暗自发笑，这个世界是有声的，此刻却变为一种震耳欲聋的寂静。徐仁宇理事情不自禁地在心跳声中生出一种古怪的欲望来。古怪到他以前从未想过会对一个暗娼生出的欲望：多么下贱、多么可怜、多么懦弱啊。难道这不是一份属于他的完美的礼物……一个猎物吗？但又仿佛多了些什么，多出来的部分让徐仁宇对于这种欲望非常陌生。他只能在脑海里寻了些相近的定义——杀意。  
"要杀了他。"徐仁宇这样想。  
  
徐仁宇甚至不知道自己对陆东植一见钟情。  
  
徐仁宇理事已经准备好要询价，然后掏出钱夹，便开车把这放荡的婊子带回家。要用什么合适？  
刀吗？割开这荡妇的气管，然后吻上他的唇？还是后备箱里的那把猎枪。徐仁宇反复思虑，对死亡的种种演绎在陆东植的黑色蕾丝文胸半遮半掩的肥嫩粉色奶蒂里陷落成淫秽的性幻想，以至于他迟了一步——另一个人已经停在陆东植面前的路边询价了，徐仁宇不禁与男人们一样隐隐地暗恨。  
不过，与那些懦弱的男人不同的是，徐仁宇在陆东植上车后开车跟上了他们。  
  
B side  
  
冷风刮面，首尔街头的行人都行色匆匆。陆东植咬着嘴唇，身上披着单薄的风衣，忍着羞耻向行人露出一个媚笑。虽然男人们确实被陆东植的美色与流露的风情所惑，贪婪的眼神在他身上流连，奈何流莺陆东植所选的这个地方并非酒吧四周或有名红灯区。虽说这里没有对不交分成的独立妓女非打即骂的皮条客们，稀少的行人却实在不是什么优质顾客——他们要么装作正人君子，要么钱包空空，实在是有心无力。  
寒风冷冽，陆东植渔网袜下的皮肤被吹得冰凉，雪白的大腿被黑色渔网袜割出一道道下流的红痕，膝盖在寒意中被吹得发红。陆东植在寒气中缩进风衣，见到有人路过便强撑着抛出一个带讨好的媚意的笑容——普通美人做出这般行径，再美也是媚俗下流，偏偏穿着暴露的陆东植的笑容里带着比南韩女高中生还洁白的纯真，让人想起旷野的百合、教堂里雕刻圣母玛利亚的大理石与新娘的捧花。  
一阵强风吹过，路人看直了眼。陆东植的超短裙堪堪遮住丰满圆润的翘臀，白色蕾丝内裤在摇曳的短裙下若隐若现。陆东植骨架偏大，穿衣要穿大码，但从HM买来的廉价白色短裙在身材高挑的他身上就像超短裙，引人遐思，经不住想象坐下来时下身春光乍泄的场景。胸前两团大白兔撑得衬衫紧绷，陆东植竭尽全力才勉强扣到了第二颗扣子，被禁锢的奶子委委屈屈地被小一码的黑色蕾丝胸罩勒着。打折时买的这件衬衫不愧是压仓大甩卖的商品：质感廉价，布料透明，被陆东植勤勤恳恳地在地板上熨过后才不发皱。不合身的衬衫下摆被陆东植打了个结，露出腰部白生生的肌肤，流露出陆东植自己毫无所觉的性感风情。衬衫下的黑色文胸过于明显，以至于路过的男人们都紧盯着衬衫下透明的美妙风景：黑色蕾丝花边的半遮半掩地露出了粉红色蓓蕾，恰恰只盖住了半个乳晕，嫩生生的奶头顶出了一个凸起。稀少的行人们经过这个卖淫的婊子被惊得目瞪口呆。当好几个男人已经目不转睛，打算掏出钱夹找出所有现金买下这婊子时，一辆进口的梅赛德斯轿车已经缓缓停在这个小婊子面前。在路人眼中，自从轿车里的财阀二代降下车窗，这卖逼的漂亮婊子便已和他们无缘了。  
真可惜。男人们遗憾又心痛，错过后倒升起了恶狠狠的怒气——下次再看见这个漂亮婊子，一定要买下狠狠地操一顿。  
男人们的眼力见不错。毛泰久确实是财阀二代，也是他们绝对惹不起的人——倒与家世无关，不过毛泰久的小小爱好已经够令人胆寒。毛泰久西装革履、头发工整地向后梳理，从容地坐在车内舒适座椅上，昂贵的蓝宝石袖扣在阴沉沉的天色下也闪烁着璀璨光彩。  
"上车吧。"毛泰久盯着陆东植。为了回话陆东植只能弯腰低头，从毛泰久的角度可以看见这个美丽却低贱的漂亮婊子胸前的两团白兔，丰满得仿佛要撑爆扣子。陆东植的眼中闪烁着坦然的惊喜，这种坦然倒让毛泰久惊讶，"您要买下我吗？"  
"四百万韩元，一个晚上，够吗？"毛泰久打开钱夹，展示着那一叠钞票，"我没有那么多现金，但我可以开certified cheque。"  
陆东植有些犹豫，他的脸颊露出了玫瑰色的晕红，轻声问："我是双性……您介意吗？"  
毛泰久挑挑眉，简短地说："不会。"他的唇边的笑容风度翩翩。对于他挑选的猎物，性别重要吗？  
陆东植的大脑正因为那四百万韩元而快乐地眩晕着——很快他就可以在黑市给自己买下一套天衣无缝的合法证件；他可以远远地再看家人一次，他可以……  
陆东植的内心的快乐凝固在他对上毛泰久冰冷的眼睛时。  
那双眼睛里除了淡淡的一抹情欲外，布满了优雅森严的死亡意象。  
  
他愣愣望着毛泰久。面前这个裹在做工精良的定制西装内的男人，对方用迷人的语调再说了一遍，"上车吧。"

陆东植能听见自己恐惧的心跳声，在寂静中震耳欲聋。  
  
顺从地坐上了车，粉饰太平与看人眼色是陆东植在过去八年里无师自通的生存法则。"生存"，曾经是一个对陆东植很陌生的词，曾经的他只在被打开的、画满黑白解刨图、没什么标注的生物课本上见过。人们都用"生活"这个词，但陆东植在八年后无暇生活。夜幕刚刚落下，陆东植望着车窗外首尔的夜景，那么多霓虹的光彩，把夜空映照成深紫色。但那些灯火与从高楼俯视时城市的天际线不属于陆东植。陆东植属于廉价酒店，有电线杆的路边，与半地下室。他没有生活，只有放弃尊严的生存。陆东植开始对"生活"和"生存"隐隐地厌倦了。  
  
毛泰久用余光观察着鹿一样的陆东植，对方的乖顺让他很满意。身旁男妓并腿坐着，如果不保持这样端庄的姿势，堪堪遮住蕾丝内裤的短裙便会泄露春色。  
  
"你可以随意点。"毛泰久说，饶有兴味地观察着这个纯洁又不知廉耻的婊子。陆东植纤细的大腿压在座椅上，大腿软肉被挤压成丰腴的形状。陆东植战战兢兢地点了点头，毛泰久将这理解为羞怯。这种沉默有些尴尬，但毛泰久没有兴趣和一个男妓聊天。他按下一个按键，车内播放起陆东植听不懂的古典乐。  
  
舒伯特的《魔王》。  
  
A side  
  
前方的那一辆梅赛德斯停在成运酒店的地下停车场。徐仁宇的目光隐秘地从车内窥探，那两人许久都没下车。  
是他们已经等不及了？徐仁宇的心底升腾起微妙的怒意，他自认为这是一种猎人看见猎物被夺走时的愤怒，于是他打开车门，疾步前行面上却不急不缓、举止礼貌地敲了敲车窗。  
车窗内的短裙婊子有一双水光潋滟的眼睛，披着另一个男人的外套，惊恐地并起腿，大腿根部的软肉夹住男人的手，但毛泰久并没有抽出手指。徐仁宇透过衣物和手指的缝隙看见黑色渔网袜下白色的内裤有淡淡的水色，对方丰腴的大腿将轿车的座椅压出一道带着温度的湿润痕迹。那个娼妓软弱地哀求着什么，毛泰久掐了一下娼妓的大腿，留下一道暧昧的粉红色的痕迹。  
此刻毛泰久才悠然地降下车窗，唇边的笑意实在是风度翩翩到快乐，"请问有什么事吗？"  
"很抱歉，但我和他之前有约了。我想事情也要有个先来后到，我可以给您赔偿。"  
毛泰久的笑意根本没有改变，"是吗？"他定定地直视着徐仁宇，"不必了。我也可以给您赔偿，你要多少？"  
徐仁宇在对方眼里发觉了令他厌恶的，相似的东西。  
"您真是好兴致，毛社长。但我只要他。"  
徐仁宇握住了陆东植的手腕，声音很轻很轻，像哄一只绵羊，"跟我走。"  
  
B side  
陆东植想把支票和现金还给毛泰久，毛泰久拒绝了，"就当定金。"  
和陆东植深褐色的眼睛不同，毛泰久递出名片时，他的眼睛是完全的黑，像最深邃的、无光的黑洞。  
"我还会找到你的。"  
  
当陆东植被徐仁宇牵着手离开时，他几乎有点委屈地抱怨，"那是我好不容易揽到的顾客……"  
徐仁宇手上的力度一紧，冷冷地望着陆东植，"你是不怕死吗？"根本不认识自己就跟着他走了，"他想杀了你。"  
  
A side  
徐仁宇眼中的陆东植像一个柔软的绵羊，又像无害的鹿。对方带着与娼妓身份不符的天真，仰着头，他的褐色眼睛像透明的玻璃，折射出徐仁宇隐秘的渴望，"我知道啊。"  
轻得像蝴蝶会被惊飞。  
徐仁宇听见如此脆弱的、天真又无辜的婊子问道，"你也想杀了我吗？"  
  
  
  



End file.
